


Build and Old Car

by SleepyChaoticEntity



Series: Writober 2019 [5]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anxiety, Gen, Lup is the best sister, Mentions of manipulation and death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyChaoticEntity/pseuds/SleepyChaoticEntity
Summary: Taako is starting his magic school with Ren and anxiety makes an appearance.
Relationships: Lup & Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Series: Writober 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958329
Kudos: 5





	Build and Old Car

He was actually doing this. He was going to build a magic school with Ren. His name had been cleared from the Glamour Springs scandal, he could actually do this. He could teach magic to kids as his aunt had taught him. He had his sister, who could do seminars and he had Barold who could teach the kids about the dangers of necromancy and he had Merle who could teach them about cleric specific magics. 

But he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was going to go wrong. It probably had something to do with how _Sizzle it Up! with Taako_ ended and his residual anxiety and guilt about it. Not that he would tell anyone. They would have to pry it out of his cold dead hands. 

~~~

Lup proved him wrong. Despite his reluctance to talk it out, she had him spewing like a fountain that night, within twenty minutes of starting dinner. “I just, I don’t know Lup. It feels like all my hard work will be just, fuckin erased, by any schmuck I let help me. I- I know Ren’s not gonna do that to me. And I know she’s not gonna let anyone else do it, and neither will you but-” he sighed, knowing Lup would understand. They understand each other better than themselves. 

“Listen, bro-bro, that old caravan and everything that came with it, that fucker Sazed, the murders, the-” she stumbled over her words while saying, “the loneliness. All that shit is old news. Your feelings surrounding it all? Completely valid and a natural reaction. You are letting in a business partner again, which didn’t turn out well last time. You’re starting another magical venture, which you thought didn’t turn out well for a long time. The fact that you’re doing them at all is impressive, and you’re gonna be great.”

And he would be.


End file.
